Young and Beautiful
by FoxClove
Summary: "I will love you, forever and always." That's what he said every day, and I wanted to believe it. Even on my death bed, he promised me forever, but we both knew that I wouldn't be there forever and always. One-shot inspired by Lana Del Rey's song, Young and Beautiful, as the tittle suggests. Shadowhunter Universe.


Hey, this is my first one-shot so I hope that you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Mortal Instruments.

...

Lying there on the cold hard floor, all I could think about was him; not my aching chest that sported an open gash that had blood pouring out, like a fountain of red life, but him and his beautiful golden-green eyes; not my lifeless numb muscles and limps, which were now useless to me, but him and his smooth olive skin.

But he wasn't there; I was alone, in a dark alley with the blood of the demon I'd just killed diffusing its deadly poison into my wounds. I had sent him a fire message, just before my body went limp, but he wasn't here. I was alone.

The cold humid conditions of the weather intensified my agonising affliction. A shock of pain shot through my spine as I attempted to get up. I fell back down; it was too much.

I just wanted to be free of the pain. Motionlessly, I lied there, silently waiting for the inevitable end. It didn't come.

I could just feel the demon blood flowing through my Shadowhunter veins. It burnt; it was like fire had been injected directly into my heart, and it was mercilessly pumping it into the rest of my body. It hurt.

Suddenly, in my peripheral vision, a relatively small circle had appeared at the wall directly above my head. It was outlined in blue sparks and was slowly enlarging. It enlarged until it could fit a grown man. Then he appeared.

He moved so fast that I wasn't able to follow his movements. He was above me, looking directly into my eyes; I looked back. I could see myself in his eyes: My face was full of sweat as it breathed heavily, battling for air; my eyes were dull, as if losing its life as I lost my blood; my hair was stuck to my forehead, looking like ink coming down my face. I looked a mess.

His hand was on my head. Soothingly, he said words that I wouldn't hear; my brain was too busy keeping my heart alive that it had abandoned all my senses, yet my body registered his touch, his warm hands travelled down my body, blue sparks jumping off his hands. I didn't know how long it had been, but the pain in my body started to reduce. He was saving me.

I could feel his warm breaths as he put his head on the crock of my shoulder, breathing me in. Carefully, he moved to straddle me, covering my body with his. He sighed in relief, his mouth very close to my ear, whispering sweet nothings. _Does that mean I'm okay?_ I thought.

He placed his hands on either side of my head. Painfully, I moved my hand to link with his and I winced at the pain that shot down my arm.

Reluctantly, he moved back, thinking he was crushing me with his body, and he had been. But I didn't mind; it had been a nice hurt. It had been pain that wouldn't kill me. I was pain he was giving me. It was a nice hurt because it meant that I could fell and it meant that he was there, that I wasn't hallucinating. It had been painfully nice.

His face was close to mine and he gave me a chaste kiss at the corner of my mouth. Slowly, he moved his head back, getting ready to get up. I pulled him back down forcefully by the wrist and collided my mouth with his. He didn't seem to mind because he let me. I pushed my tongue through his lips, stroking the roof of his mouth that tasted faintly of sugar. I locked my hands around his neck, keeping him in place and kissed him deeper. I didn't know when I'd moved but I was sitting now, my head was spinning, and he was on his knees. He held me around the waist with such tendency. I didn't like it. I pulled him flush against me to show him that I wasn't weak; I was fine. I pulled his hair and he moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations through my eager body. His grip on my waist became firmer, tighter. I held him just as tightly, forgetting the world around us and getting lost in his touch.

"Alexander, darling. You are hurt, let me help," he whispered when I tried to get up by myself. Unfortunately, he was right; I was feeling dizzy and tired and sticky and dirty, but I didn't listen. I knew I looked pitiful and helpless and messy, but I didn't want to appear weak. He let me get up on my own and started on a portal.

Eventually, I got up and he had a portal waiting for us. I lifted my head to look at him and he had a look of pain, relief, and love. So much love. "I love you," he said and I was engulfed in his arms. I let myself welcome the warmth his body provided and severed his touch.

"I love you too, Magnus." I heard myself say in a deep tone. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes, threatening to come out. I let them fall.

My warlock tensed in my arms when he felt my tears wet his black cloak. He pulled back and gave me a feeble simile, wiping my hot tears with his thumb. "I will love you, forever and always," he said.

"I won't be here forever and always," I said. He looked hurt.

"I know," he said sadly. "But even that won't stop me from loving you, darling. My heart belongs to you, Alexander. So even if you die-"

"Even _when_ I die," I corrected.

"Even when you die, I will love you, always." He said weakly, and I kissed him.

Lovingly, we held each other, we kissed each other, passionately, and it hurt. My body was still sore from my injuries but I still held him close and kissed him, regardless. We pulled apart, with our hands still interlocked, and walked through the portal.

It was a good day in Alicante. The sky was blue, the air was warm and I was getting married. Since Magnus could have the marks due to his father, he'd wanted me to have a 'proper' Shadowhunter wedding. But I didn't care. As long as he is the one I'm getting married to, it could be in a waste dump, a forest, a meadow, a church; it didn't matter, because all I wanted was to call him my husband in the end.

Confidently, I walked down the narrow aisle with my father by my side. My heart was beating frantically, but not because I didn't want this, but instead, it was because I had been waiting for this day ever since the day I was graced with the presence of Magnus Bane. Magnus, who was stood at the end of the aisle with a bright smile that lit up The Great Hall like the light at the end of my tunnel. Everyone and everything around me faded into nothingness and he was all I could see.

He looked perfect.

I was lost in all that was him: his infectious grin, his soft raven hair, that was lightly gelled, his golden painted nails that matched our golden suits to symbolize love.

Before I know it, my father was letting me go and I was stood by Magnus, exactly where I should be. My father gave me an approving nod and went to sit down. That warmed my heart. It would always be a shock every time he did something to show that he was okay with Magnus and I. He'd even offered to walk me down the aisle and since Magnus didn't have any family members and it only seemed right.

Immediately after shaking my father's hands, Magnus took my hands. I smiled at him and the ceremony commenced. It wasn't long until I had to give my vow. Determined, I looked up at Magnus, our hands still linked, and promised him the world; I promised him the earth, I promised him the sky, I promised him heaven. I promised him me.

It was his turn. He said he would give me the earth, and he would give me the sky. He said he would give me the world, if I wanted it, but heaven was out of his reach. He said he could give me himself; he would be anything I wanted him to be.

But I didn't want the earth, I wanted him; I didn't want the sky, I wanted him; I didn't want world, he was all I ever wanted, forever and always. And heaven would be hell without him. So I told him, and he kissed me with everything he had. I kissed back. I didn't want him to be anything or anyone but him, because that's who I fell in love with.

I held onto him, like a lifeline. He _was_ my lifeline.

We continued kissing. No one was fighting for dominance. There was no roughness. We just tried to convey all the love we felt for one other, but we couldn't. My love for him alone was too great to show just by a kiss; I tried anyway. I put one hand on his waist and pulled him closer, my other hand in his hair and pulling at his raven strands and he gave a deep groan that I swallowed earnestly. There was no one but us: the council, my family, my friends, the Shadowhunters, the downworlders. None of them mattered. They didn't exist. He let me go when my need for air became apparent with my heavy panting. "I love you, Alexander" he said.

"I will always love you, forever and always," he continued.

"I promise," he said.

"And I love you, Magnus. Forever and always." I promised, but sadly I knew I wouldn't there forever and always.

It all happened on a warm summer's day. It had been five gracious years being married to Magnus and I was happy. But happiness had its ending; the ending to my happiness was then.

Magnus' loft -or rather our loft- had been invaded by a group of high demons unexpectedly, and I was asleep; my body entangled with Magnus' as we dreamt peacefully, without a care in the world. Our peaceful sleep was disrupted by a loud bang on the other side of our door. I woke up, my senses alert and ready to fight, but I was too late. Three bear-like demons had already made their way into our bedroom. They had large claw-like hands with razor sharp nails. Their mouths were located_ where_ eyes would be on a mundane, grey coloured skin outlining their furious jaws.

I felt the bed lift and realised that Magnus had just woken up. His hair was glitter free and he was covered only in a pair of green boxer shorts. Clueless to our situation, he stretched his arms out full length and yawned, just as our bedroom window burst into a million pieces, falling into the room like shimmering icicles, allowing two more demons into the bedroom. I immediately got out of the bed and I could feel the chill of the summer wind cooling my boiling skin.

Slowly, I looked at Magnus just as his eyes glanced at the pieces of glass on the floor and the five demons in our room. He started speaking rapidly in a language I didn't recognise. The three demons close to him were backing away, so I figured it was probably a demon language he was speaking. Cautiously, I looked under the bed to arm myself with my bow and arrow and the _seraph_ blade, _Raphael_. I aligned an arrow and shot at the demon closest to me, of the ones near the window, and it fell. It took the arrow out and grey liquid flowed out of the injury. I hit it again and it was on fire, it's body burning to nothing but ashes. Just as I was about to get another arrow, the fallen demon's companion jumped at me. It lifted me up effortlessly and threw me in mid air. The little pieces of glass that scattered the floor forced its sharp edges into by pale skin, which had made it sting. Magnus shouted my name.

More demons flooded the room and all I could do was fight as many off as I could. There were so many, they filled the room with their unwanted bodies. My hands were moving franticly in an attempt to use _Raphael_ to kill as many as possible, even if I'm taken down with them.

I saw Magnus in one corner of the room, making a portal. He had a magical shield around him that looked too weak to hold for much longer. For a moment, Magnus's attention on the portal severed as he looked for me in the room. There was a look of panic when he glanced at me but that turned to relief when I started moving.

"I will get us out," he mouthed at me. "I promise."

Reluctantly, I took my attention from Magnus to kill the demons around me, one of which was slicing my bare back with its poisonous claws. I could feel the demon poison making its way through my capillaries, turning my pure blood demonic. I fought on. From the corner of my restless eyes, I saw a demon making its way to the direction of Magnus.

I ran as fast as I could towards it and jumped on its back, piercing it with _Raphael_ and it fell to its knees. I got away from it as it turned to ashes. Violently, I was thrown again the wall and I realised that all the demons were making their way towards me, towards Magnus. The magical shield was fading but Magnus was nearly done with the portal. The outline of it was shimmering blue and was spreading against the wall. He stepped back and looked behind him only to realise that he was surrounded. I run as fast as I could to him and through myself in front of the demons that were aiming an attack at him.

I gladly welcomed the pain the shot through my whole body, because it meant it wasn't Magnus feeling the tortuous pain travelling around my whole body.

There were many cuts and bruises marking my body. I could feel the blood running out of me, painting the floor I was laying on red. Distantly I could hear Magnus repeating my name over and over again, pain evident in his voice.

My eyes were getting heavy and the pain was getting too much. However, they were strong enough to catch the surge of blue light coming from the direction of Magnus, diminishing the demons as they came into contact with the blinding blue light. That was the power of an angry warlock.

Magnus lifted me up and we were lost in the infinity that was the portal he'd made earlier. We appeared at the other side of the portal and I was gently placed on cold marble floor. We were at the institute.

"Isabelle! Jace? Please...just anybody... help," I distantly heard Magnus shout over my numb body. I got enough strength to hold onto his hand and his attention was on me.

"Its okay Magnus," I whispered. I didn't have enough strength to walk normally so he had to get close to hear.

"No. No is not okay. It's not okay Alexander, just please hold on. Isabelle!" He said frantically.

"It's too late Magnus. I love you," I tried to say but he was shaking his head. He didn't want this to be a goodbye, but we both knew it was.

"Shush shush, don't talk, just save your strength." He said, and I could feel his magic running through my veins but the demon blood was too much. I heard footsteps getting closer to me and Izzy's face was in front of me, followed by Jace, then my parents.

"By the Angel! What happened?" Izzy asked, as tears flooded her face. I tried to answer her, to tell her that she would be okay. It was in vain because I just ended up coughing with blood flowing from my mouth.

"Alec, please stay with me. Oh god Alexander please, I love you so much, just don't leave," Magnus said to me.

"I love you too," I said as I started losing all senses. The last thing I saw before losing my sight was tears falling from his beautiful golden-green eyes.

Before I lost everything, I heard what I thought were Magnus' last words to me: "I will keep loving you, forever and always, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, because it's all that I can do."

_Finis_

...

**Thank you for reading, please favorite and review. **

**-Sherry**


End file.
